


The Legends of Tyria-The Prequel Saga

by Ssenkrad



Series: The Legends of Tyria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssenkrad/pseuds/Ssenkrad
Summary: When Holy Knight Matthew McCall pulls the Sword of Kings, his world changes forever. He is suddenly the King of Tyria with war brewing in the future and a dark prophecy beginning to take form. Join King Matthew as he forms the Tyrian Royal Council, becomes a hero, and fights the forces of evil, all while learning to run a kingdom and what pulling the Sword of Kings really means for the future of Tyria.





	1. Forward from King Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a new story that I have been working on for a while now. I hope you enjoy and please excuse any errors. Please leave reviews and comments!

Look, there was a time where heroes were the coolest things ever. But then I became one, and let me tell you, it’s not all that it’s made out to be. My name is Matthew McCall, and I am one of the heroes of Tyria, and this is my story. Maybe this is real or maybe I made it up, but that’s up to you to decide. Within this story is the harsh reality that comes with being a hero. Sometimes mistakes are made, sometimes people die. But in the end, what truly makes a person a hero is not by doing what is right, but willing to make the tough decisions needed to do the right thing. Now that doesn’t mean you should go out and jump in front of a horde of monsters, not in the slightest, but rather it means that sometimes sacrifices need to be made, and sometimes the true hero will take one for the team so that the others can survive. I hope that by reading this, you can learn what it takes to become a hero, and the dangers that come with it. 


	2. Chapter 0-0: Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Knight Matthew McCall accidentally draws the Sword of Kings and becomes the King of Tyria, war begins to take shape, and a long forgotten prophecy has begun.

It was a quiet day in the city of Baal, the capital of the Kingdom of Tyria, when my life changed forever. It all started when I overheard the sounds of a fight in a back alley. This is how it happened. After hearing the noise I began to investigate this is where I found a group of street thugs surrounding a child. They were kicking him and shouting at him to give them whatever he was carrying. I immediately went to break up the fight, running to the group and casting the spell Wall of Force, sending the thugs flying. I grabbed the child and began to run towards the exit of the alley, where I was cut off by the leader of the thugs, a tall dragonborn with red scales and a scar over his right eye, named Hydranos, the leader of the Angu’Grex, a gang mostly made up of dragonborns. Hydranos then casts firebolt, sending the child and I flying. Getting back to my feet, I noticed that the child and I were surrounded by mean looking dragonborns, all looking ready to kill us. I then casted Misty Step and child and I leaped over the thugs and took off, running in and out of random alleys in an attempt to lose the thugs that were giving chase. The thugs almost caught us when the child pulled me into a corner and through a door. This is where I turned and watched the thugs run past the corner and out of sight. I turned around to thank the child and to make sure that they were okay, but found that the child was gone. 

I began to look around for the child and then noticed that I was in a large round building with stained glass on the walls casting colorful shadows around the room. In the center was a small pedestal with a sword placed in the middle. A voice appeared in my head, “draw the blade”, it whispered. I looked around for the owner of the voice when it whispered again, “draw the sword of kings”. I walked closer to the sword and the voice got louder. “Draw the blade and meet your destiny” the voice said louder. The closer I get, the louder the voice got until it sounded as if someone was screaming inside of my head. “DRAW THE BLADE AND FACE YOUR FATE!!!” the voice screamed. “THE CHILD OF WEHTTAM HAS ARRIVED, DRAW THE SWORD OF KINGS AND DEFEAT THE PLAGUE OF THE LAND!!!” the voice shouted, now deafening any outside sounds. I struggled to reach the blade, the voices now hurting me the closer I got until I grasped the sword and the voices suddenly stopped . 

The sword smoothly exited the pedestal and time seemed to stop. The dust visible from the light shining from the window stopped moving, the sounds of the busy city were gone, and then a portal opened, and a hooded figure stepped out, spellbook in one hand and a sandwich in the other. I immediately took a fighting stance, wielding the sword, when the hooded figure laughed. 

“Lower the blade, Child of Wehttam,'' exclaimed the figure, “I’m not here to hurt you.” 

“Then why are you here?” I asked.

“Well, I was about to go for my lunch break when sensed a sudden surge of godly energy coming from the Temple of Tyria, and went to go check it out.” explained the figure, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to go eat my lunch, and then we will sort out this mess,  _ King _ .” 

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” I asked. 

“You heard me, King. As in King of Tyria.” nonchalantly replied the figure. 

“What do you mean King of Tyria? I’m just a knight, and furthermore, who are you?” I asked. I was beginning to think that this man had actually lost it.

“You  **were** a knight, but because you drew the blade you are carrying, the Sword of Kings, you are now the King of Tyria. And to answer your second question, my name is High Priest Werdo.” responded Werdo. “Any questions? No? Good. Now stay here and I’ll be back when my lunch break is over and we can sort everything out.” 

I stood there stunned until I noticed Werdo was leaving, and I chased after him. 

“Wait, so I’m the King of Tyria because I pulled this sword from that pedestal?” I asked, still trying to wrap my head around this.

“How many times do I have to explain this, yes, according to law, whoever can pull the Sword of Kings from the pedestal of Tyria becomes the King of Tyria.” explained Werdo. “Though I’m not sure how you got in there, given that there is supposedly an impenetrable shield blocking all entrances to the building.”    
  


“I was being chased by a bunch of thugs after I saved a child from being mugged by them, and the child pulled me around a corner and through a doorway and then he was gone and I was left in the building.” I explained. 

“Hmmmm” replied Werdo “I’ll have to jot that down, it seems too suspicious to be a coincidence”

“What do you mean” I asked.

“Oh …. nothing, just thinking out loud. Since your following me, I guess you can join me for lunch” Werdo told me, obviously trying to change the subject. 

“Okay? Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see” replied Werdo.

We walked and talked for a while until Werdo told me that we had arrived at the Castle of Tyria.

“Wait, why are we at the Castle of Tyria?” I asked.

“This is where I was going to have lunch, but since you’re so insistent on following me, I guess we can break the news to the King, or ex-King I should say.” Replied Werdo.

We walked to the gate where we were stopped by a pair of knights, one old and one young. Both knights were wearing armor that shone in the light of the sun, equipped with a standard shield and knight’s broadsword. 

“Halt!” the younger knight shouted, “State your business” 

“‘Tis I, Werdo, High Priest of the Church” replied Werdo, “I come for a meeting with the King” 

“I see, we have been expecting you Werdo, but only you, we can’t allow your friend to come…” started the younger knight when he was hit by the older knight. 

“Can’t you see, you fool, this man wields the Sword of Kings,” Said the older knight, kneeling down in respect. 

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Asked the younger knight. 

“Don’t they teach you anything these days? It means that this man is the King of Tyria, and the one who will save Tyria from its darkest hour!” Explained the older man, “It’s an honor to meet you, my king, my name is Holy Knight Reginald and this is my apprentice Holy Knight in Training Alexander, please excuse his poor manners, most do not know of the legend of the Sword of Kings.” 

“It’s no trouble, I myself wasn’t aware of the legend until High Priest Werdo explained it to me,” I replied, “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Holy Knight Matthew, or I guess, King Matthew.” 

“Wait, Holy Knight Matthew as in Holy Knight Matthew McCall?” Asked Reginald.

“Yes, that is me” I replied.

“By the Gods, it really is you, it’s been so long. You may not remember, but back when you were a child in the Knight’s Academy, I was your mentor, you were always such a bright and talented child, I always knew you were going to go to amazing places, but I never imagined that you would become the King of Tyria.” Explained Reginald.

“Reginald? I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure. I can’t believe that you’re still working as a knight, I thought you were going to settle down with your wife and move to the countryside, somewhere in Calradia, and build a farm.” I replied, marveling at the sight of my old mentor.

It had been forever since I had seen him. The old man was one of the closest thing I had to a parent that I could remember. When I was 5, my parents were killed in our home in the middle of the night and I was placed in the Knight’s Academy. No one was ever arrested for their murder and it is still unsolved to this day. Reginald had been my trainer for years until he was replaced one day without notice. The sight of Reginald brought peace to my mind and helped ground myself. 

“I was, but then my wife and I had a bad fight about having children, and we split up. After that, I decided to stay and continue to train new cadets, but then the Council decided to make me take on an apprentice, and I’ve been working as a guard ever since” explained Reginald.

“Well I’m glad that we had this touching reunion, but we must go in and break the news to the King and Council of Nobles.” Interrupted Werdo. 

“Right away,  _ Your Holiness _ .” Cheekily replied Reginald, earning a sigh from Werdo.

Reginald then turned to the gate and with a resounding thud, slammed his sword into his shield twice. With a loud groan, the gate opened, allowing the four of us to enter the castle. After a short walk, we found ourselves in front of a massive building, with two tall wooden doors marking the entrance. Reginald knocked on the door twice and announced us to whoever was inside. The doors opened and we entered the Castle.

Upon entering the Castle, I immediately began feeling uncomfortable, like I was forgetting something. The closer I got to the throne room, the stronger the feeling got, until I got to the doors to the throne room and my mind was telling me that something important was behind these doors, and that it belonged to me.

“Are you alright, my King?” Asked Reginald

“I’m not sure” I replied, “I feel as though something important is in that room, and it’s calling out to me”

As soon as I said that, the doors to the throne room opened, and inside was the most beautiful room that I had ever seen. Colored light shone through the stained windows, which was reflected off of the gilded walls. At the other end of the room were two raised benches, and in between was a golden throne with velvet seating, the seats making a “U” shape. On the benches sat well dressed men, clearly the Council of Nobles, and on the throne sat a young man who looked the same age as me, dressed in the nicest clothes in shades of dark blues and purples, with a velvet mantel and a golden crown adorned with various jewels. He was slouched in his chair and was resting his head on his hands, and looked bored out of his mind. I looked closer and for a second his eyes looked almost glazed over but when I looked again, they looked normal. As we walked in we noticed an argument was taking place.

“What do you mean it’s gone?” asked one of the council members. He wore a dark cloak with the hood down, and had a scar running up his lip to his eye, and for a second, his eyes shone blood red.

“I swear it’s the truth, the Sword of Kings is gone and the barrier sealing the temple is broken.” replied a young man standing in front of the council. 

“Do you know what this means? If the Sword of Kings has been drawn, then the prophecy must be coming to fruition.” replied another council member.

“It also means that we could be ou…” began a council member.

“Shut up!” hissed cloaked council member, “We have guests”

We walked up to the Council, where Werdo announced, “Dear Council of Nobles, under ancient law, I have found the True King of Tyria. This man, Matthew McCalll has pulled the Sword of Kings, which, as you know, means he is the King of Tyria!” 

“Bah, that is old hogwash!” Replied one council member. “Those laws no longer are in effect”

“Actually,” responded Werdo, “that law was never repealed, and is still in effect. Therefore this man is truly the King of Tyria.”

“He speaks the truth” Replied the cloaked council member. “This man is the King, though do you believe he can truly lead this kingdom?”

As he said this, his eyes glowed red and each council member’s eyes began to glow red. 

“He isn’t fit to rule” replied one member.

“Just a knight” replied another. 

The rest of the council members murmured in agreement, all looking like they were under a trance. 

“Well it doesn’t matter if he is fit or not, he is the King of Tyria, whether you like it or not.” Replied Werdo, “now Jake here needs to leave.” 

“If you do this, there will be consequences” replied the hooded figure, his eyes going red again. 

As he said this, Jake sat up straight, his eyes glowing red. He looked towards us and said, “I have a right to the throne by blood, if I can not have the throne then there will be war.” 

“War you say? With what army will you fight with? Surely not the royal army, they follow the king, and you are no longer the king.” Replied Werdo. 

Jake’s eyes glowed brighter in response as he said, “There will be some still loyal to me, the true king! Mark my words, war will come and we will take the throne back through blood! Now, Council, will you follow me or the false king? If you come with me I can ensure your survival, if not, then you may not live to tell the tale” 

As he said this, he began to walk out, the entire council of nobles and Alexander began to get up and follow him out, all with glowing red eyes. 

As soon as the last council member left, it became deafeningly silent. Reginald looked at the empty council box and began to talk, “Dirty bastards, all of them! They claim to follow the true king while they follow a king of lies! They are traitors each and every one of them!” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” I replied, “they all seemed off.” 

“They’re probably all drunk, they throw lavish parties all the time.” replied Reginald. 

“Well, whatever the case, I think they were right , I’m not fit to lead this kingdom, I’m only a knight, I know nothing of leading a kingdom.” I exclaimed. 

“It’s alright, we can help you figure out what you need, but first we should prepare for war, I’m afraid that Jake was not lying when he said that some knights would follow his lead. Most are either new cadets or old retirees, both looking to move up in the world.” said Reginald. 

“But first,” Werdo said, walking over to the throne, “We must crown our new king!” 

As he said this, he touched a panel behind the throne and the wall slid to show a room full of sparkling jewels, lavish outfits, and in the center of the room was a crown inside of a glass display. Later I would realize that this was the source of my discomfort. 

Werdo took of the glass display and picked up the crown. “This is one of the many relics of the past, and is a secret guarded by the church ever since the fall of the line of Wehttam on the throne” he explained.

Werdo whistled and a young man entered the room. 

“Send word out to the town, a new king is being crowned in one hour.” exclaimed Werdo, and with that the young man left.

“Now what?” I asked.

“We wait” replied Werdo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Werdo led Reginald and I through the castle until we reached a courtyard that was full of people. A quiet murmur rolled through the crowd as we walked out. People whispered back and forth to each other, “who is that?” asked one person. “Is that really the king?” another asked.

Werdo led me to a stage in the courtyard where he told me to stand and face the crowd.

“Dear citizens of Baal, as the High Priest of the Holy Church of Tyria, I give you your new king, King Matthew McCall! He is the one who has pulled the Sword of Kings and is destined to save the Kingdom!” exclaimed Werdo.

“What about King Jake?” shouted someone from the crowd.

“According to ancient law, anyone who pulls the Sword of Kings is the King of Tyria!” explained Werdo, “Since King Matthew pulled the Sword of Kings, he is the King of Tyria!

“To the descendant of Wehttam, I give the Crown of Wehttam, the crown that was worn by Wehttam, king of the gods, god of war, peace and strength.” he said, placing the crown on my head. 

As the crown was placed on my head, I felt a surge of energy and a sense of belonging, like I was where I was supposed to be, and I knew that whatever came next, the world would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s finally happening!” said the cloaked council member. “The prophecy is coming to fruition.” 

On the wall behind him were sentences written in what looked like dried blood, reading

“A descendant of the ancient King

Will grow to face evil’s offspring

After pulling the sacred sword

Will the bloodline finally be restored

For hope to live despite the odds

They must collect the tools of the ancient gods   


To prepare for the coming doomsday.

Though fight as they may,

it’s all in vain

For evil will rise once again”


End file.
